just some family lovin'
by oops.com
Summary: ginny need's everyone now fread's gone so she confides in george also some harry and ginny NO INCEST and sorry for mistakes


ginny and george grow very close when fred dies they are both scared and both need a little help letting go. then she gets the shock of her life when she needs harry more than anything. it was the day of freds funeral and ginny went to get george (no incest)

ginnys pov.

* * *

><p>"george" i knocked on the door "hey can i come in"i wispered<p>

"yeah, i miss him gin" i sat next to him on his bed as he lent on my shoulder "it's not fair we've have lost him gin"

"ino you do we all do but we have to go i dont want to you dont want to but we have to george" he sobbed into his hands

"i'm sorry you shouldent see me this way"

"its ...okay george i wanna do the same i want to rip my hair out and kill myself just so i could hug him and never let go but then i see you and ron and bill and mum and i think i can't take another sibling away and i need you guys to help me i need my big brothers my stupid loveable kind selfles amazing big brothers even ron" i cried into my hands practicly screaming "i need you to help me cause i dont no how to get through this" he hugged me and wouldn't let go

"gin ,it will be okay you no" i sobbed into his chest while he still hugged me "gin why havent you said i love you to anyone since the battle"

"cause it was the last thing to fred i can't do this i'm not going because if i go it will mean hes never gonna come back" i moved away and ran into my room "i'm sorry george"

"ginny" harry must have heared me crying cause he ran into my room i ran to him "its okay sssh" i put my head on his chest beetween my hands

"harry hes gone and going to his funeral and it will mean hes gone forever" i weeped into his shirt as he kissed my head

"not forever just for now"

"i just can't go"

"you will regret it if you dont please gin just get dressed and support george"

"and who supports me huh when i need someone and your not hear when you leave me again and i have to think of -" he cut me off

"i'd never do that and im back now i'm not going anywhere"

"harry i... i can't it hurts to much he was part of my rock and now hes gone"

"ginny ... look at me" i looked up at him "i love you gin"

"yeah you too" he kissed me "okay i'l go"

after the funeral i ran to georges room lieing on freds bed crying into his pillow cuddling his second faverite jumper and i almost fell asleep as george came in "ginny what are you doing"

"rembering , thinking" i wispered cluching his jumper

"its okay gin you go to sleep" he pulled the quilt over me "you can keep his jumper" i smiled at him

"love you fre- i mean george ... i'm sorry i wasnt thinking"

"its okay gin love you too"he almost broke down befor shutting the door

"is ginny in thier"harry asked george pointing to his room

"shes sleeping" he nodded and went to bed

"tell her i said good night"

"okay i will" befor going to get her pj's and going back in "gin,ginny wake up hears your pjs"

"thank you" i headed for the bathroom changing into my pjarmier bottems and in freds soft jumper befor going back in georges room whiping away the tears "george can i come in"

"yeah of course" i smiled at him as i walked in "whats up"

"if i tell you will you be mad at me" he shrugged "well promise you wont yell i mean i told fred and he almost killed me then we made up and he well we lost him" he nodded "i'm well i'm... i all ready new its just i had to be sure so i ..."

"gin please tell me your scaring me"

"i'm gonna have a baby"

"please tell me its harrys and he dident force you"

"yes harrys is the dad and no he dident force me"

"are you ready to become a mum"

"as ready as i'll ever be but i'm so scared people are going to think i got pregnant for attenation i know it"

"come hear gin" holding out a hand as my lip started to wobble "when are you going to tell harry" he hugged me i shrugged

"i dont want to do this on my own"

"you wont

"good night george" i said "and thank you"

"night gin" i walked out taking in a deep breath befor knocking on rons door and looked up at harry with teary eyes i took his hand guideing him to my bed room "baby not tonight" he wispered

"sit" i pointed to the bed as i stood infront of him and started to him kissing him deeply "you no i love you dont you harry - he nodded- well i love someone just as much as you and-"

"its okay gin i get it your leaving me"

"what no never i need you more now than anything harry pass me your hand - i put his hand on my bump- can you feel that" he put both hands on my bump pushing up my (freds) jumper and kissing it i smiled at him

"a baby gin i love you so much ginny how long have you been pregnant your bump is big"

"i dont no about five maybe 6 months well i mean iv'e known for about four months"

"thank you gin"

"for what"

"getting pregnant making me a dad making us a family"

"harry i... love you harry"

"can we still you no have sex with you being pregnant"

"yeah we can"

"good cause i want to pamper my ginny" he said nibbling the back of my ear

"i want you to pamper your ginny too" i giggled as he pulled me on his knee "harry do you think i should tell mum with whats happening"

"i dont no gin it might cheer her up a bit or worry with christmas almost over and going back to school next year well if you do i will becomeing with you i need to retake my last year so i can become an auora" i gave him a kiss befor crawling under the blankets with harry lieing behind me kissing my shoulder blade and rubbing my bump "night baby night ginny"

"night harry love from the bump and mum" i felt him laugh and turned to face him kissing him

* * *

><p>please review this is also staying as a one - shot :D<p> 


End file.
